Noches de oscuro romance
by alexanderisrael
Summary: amor, perdidas, risas, duelo, odio. Sakura se encuentra atrapada en una rueda de emociones causadas por la reciente muerte de su padre y sus sentimientos encontrados con Shaoran y Eriol, pero tiene que decidir, con cual de los dos se quedara, y como reaccionaran al saberlo sus amigos?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

No puedo creer que esté viviendo lo mismo otra vez.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que mi mente fuera hasta el fondo de sus recuerdos y trajera imágenes de su niñez, cuando salía a jugar todas las tardes con su mama y su papa, y después de jugar nos sentábamos en el suelo de la sala a comer ricos pastelillos que mama hacia, aunque solo me comía la cobertura.

Entonces mi mente me trajo a una época oscura, cuando mama enfermo, todo el mundo decía que iba a estar bien pero yo sabía que no lo iba a estar, nunca más lo iba a estar.

Recordé entonces el día que papa me sentó en la mesa de su pequeña cocina y me dijo que su mama no iba a seguir con ellos, porque había muerto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al recordar el hermoso funeral lleno de flores pero a la vez triste, de mi madre, y que todo el mundo me había abrazado, y su papa me llevo un tiempo a Rusia, a pasar unas vacaciones en casa de mi madrina anastasia.

Ahora yo, una adolescente de diecisiete años, estaba viviendo lo mismo al enterrar a mi padre, junto a mi madre, y me quede solo con una madrina y una casa.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura despierta! Ya están sacando a tu papa de la capilla.

- Estoy bien Tomoyo, es en serio, no te preocupes por mí.

- No estoy preocupada solo por ti, sino también por… ¿estás segura que quieres vender la casa e irte a Rusia?

Tomoyo había sido mi amiga desde el jardín de infantes, ya que nuestras madres se conocían desde pequeñas también, y siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente.

- Ya te lo he dicho Tomo, no estoy segura todavía de lo que quiero hacer, pero si me quedara con la casa, Anastasia tendría que mudarse desde Rusia y no quiero hacerle eso, ya que ella ama Rusia con todas sus fibras, mientras que yo amo la casa de mis padres con toda mi alma.

-Pero si el lugar es el problema, quédate en mi casa hasta que sepas que hacer, mi mama de seguro dirá que sí.

- Tomo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Fue un funeral hermoso, y estaban todos mis amigos y conocidos. Vi a tío Yukito, tan estructural y hermoso como siempre, aunque sin derramar lagrimas, pues él y papa nunca se llevaron bien, a Lil mei, mi maestra de la escuela segundaria, a Eriol, mostrándome su mirada cariñosa de que todo estaría bien, oh Eriol, fuiste la primera persona que me beso, que me dio una muestra de amor, y aunque lo nuestro no funcionp, aun siento un profundo afecto hacia ti.

Vi a Touya, a Kimiko, a los que trabajaban con mi papa, a muchos desconocidos, y entre toda la triste multitud, lo vi.

Shaoran.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Sakura ya llegamos!

- YA TE ESCUCHE TOMOYO! NO TIENES QUE GRITAAAR!

Hemos llegado a mi casa, parece igual a simple vista, pero se ve algo… triste.

Okey es momento de afrontar la realidad y entrar a ver a un montón de gente llorando esperándome para darme el pésame. Tengo que ser fuerte, debo, ser fuerte, se lo debo a mi padre.

Al salir del carro, me sorprendió ver la cantidad de carros y la cantidad de gente que iba a mi casa, aunque yo no me fijaba en ellos, buscaba a alguien en específico, a Shaoran. Ya me estaba resignando a entrar en la casa cuando alguien me agarro por el brazo y me tiro fuera de la multitud del frente de la casa.

-Yo… quería decirte que siento tu perdida, y… que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Eriol! A, hum, gracias, supongo, oye ¿no has visto a Shaoran? Llevo un rato buscándole.

- No Sakura, mira te estaba buscando porque necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo, mira, no creas que lo digo por lastima, pero siempre he sentido algo por ti, y quiero tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo, y…

- Eriol, ¿de qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir Sakura, es que quiero que volvamos, quiero poder tocarte otra vez, besarte, sentirte cerca de mi.

No sé cómo paso, pero de repente yo estaba llorando y balbuceando cosas sobre mi papa y Eriol me abrazaba, hay me había olvidado de lo apuesto que es, y lo que es tenerlo abrazandome.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

-No! nada está bien! Mi papa murió, sin dinero me van a embargar la casa, me tendré que mudar a Rusia, tú te quedaras aquí, y…

Y sin saber cómo paso, Eriol me beso.

No fue un beso de novios, lleno de ternura y cariño, no, este fue un beso lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo, y no pude aguantar seguirle el juego y besarlo, cada vez más apasionadamente, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-Hola Sakura, mira quería darte mi pésame antes de irme, pero veo que te interrumpí, así que lo siento, los dejo solos.

- No te preocupes Rika. ¿Cómo te vas, tus padres vinieron contigo?

-No, no lo hicieron, en estos momentos ya deben de estar en Peru firmando el acuerdo de importación de materiales, ya sabes, les gusta progresar en su negocio, pero en fin, no, vine con mi novio nuevo, es tan sexi!, dejame llamarlo, Shao ven aquí!.

Sintiendo que todo se me derrumbaba, vi a Shaoran venir, con un hermoso traje negro, y abrazar a Rika, diciéndole algo en el oído.

-¡Sakura! No te había visto, quería darte mis pes… hug!

Su pésame quedo suspendido por una dolorosa y certera patada en sus testículos, y para mi asombro, entre a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, mientras que todo el mundo se preguntaba que había pasado


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**SAKURA POV**

— ¡Sakura, vamos ábreme la puerta!

— ¡Tomoyo déjame tranquila por favor, no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie!

— Ok, no quería hacer esto, pero utilizare la llave que me distes en mi cumpleaños.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas vi como la puerta se habría, y entraba Tomoyo, la madre de Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi, y mi madrina Anastasia. Vaya, no sabía que ella estaba aquí, quizás llego cuando yo estaba con… con….

— Mi niña, todo está bien, ya estoy aquí, yo te cuidare.

— Pero ese es el punto Ana, yo no me quiero mudar, me gusta aquí, me gustan mi casa, mis amigos, mi hermoso gato spinel sun y me gusta…

Tuve que callarme para no decir "me gusta Shaoran" pero supe que Tomoyo me interrogaría después, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

— Mi niña, mi pequeña niña, no te preocupes, ya eso está arreglado, por los momentos te quedaras con la señora Sonomi, y cuando estés lista para volver a…

— ¡NO ME VOY A MUDAR!

— No iba a decir que te irías conmigo, quise decir que...

— Anastasia, si Sakura quiere se puede venir a vivir conmigo, siempre será bienvenida en mi casa, después de todo ella es como una hija para mí.

— Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que cuando Sakura esté lista para volver a su casa nos mudaremos juntas.

Por un momento creí que estaba alucinando, que había escuchado mal. ¿Se mudaría Anastasia conmigo? ¿Era a eso a lo que se refería?

— Ósea que te mudaras de Rusia… ¡pero te encanta Rusia! No te puedo hacer esto madrina, simplemente no lo puedo hacer.

— No te lo estoy preguntando, ya está hecho, todo está escrito en este pequeño papel llamado testamento.

Con las manos temblorosas tome de la mano de Anastasia un papel azulado que decía "última Voluntad y testamento". Lo comencé a leer en voz alta:

"Yo, Fujitaka kinomoto, y yo, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, dejamos plasmado en este papel nuestra última voluntad y testamento que es lo siguiente:

Nuestra casa y todos los bienes muebles, quedaran a nombre de nuestra hija Sakura Kinomoto.

Las cuentas bancarias, y las acciones familiares, quedaran bajo protección de Anastasia Zimmerwolf, hasta el cumplimiento de la mayoría de edad de nuestra hija Sakura Kinomoto.

La custodia y patria potestad de Sakura Kinomoto, será otorgada a la señorita Anastasia Zimmerwolf, con la excepción de que la misma se sienta indispuesta o discapacitada.

La colección de vestidos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, será otorgada a la Señora Sonomi Daidouji y a su hija Tomoyo Daidouji.

Este testamento queda valido en caso del fallecimiento de los clientes, y está avalado por el despacho del abogado Nawasake."

— ¿Ósea que soy tu hija?

— Desde el momento que tu padre falleció, si. Hay más Sakura, tu padre te dejo esta carta en mi poder, en caso de que le pasara algo.

Me pasó un sobre polvoriento con la caligrafía estilizada que caracterizaba la letra de mi papá, y al abrirlo, un guardapelo de aguamarinas y topacios cayó al piso, mientras que yo leía:

"Mi querida hija, si estás leyendo esto es porque ni yo ni tu madre estamos en el mundo, y tu quedaste con Anastasia. Quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido y nunca he deseado nada malo para ti. Odio que tengas que pasar por esto y yo no esté para ayudarte. Deje para ti la casa y todo lo que nuestra familia tiene, espero que lo uses con sabiduría y seas comedida. Cuida de tu madrastra, necesitara de ti, y le he pedido que se quede en Tomoeda contigo para cuidarte. No llores por nosotros, no soporto la imagen de verte llorar, y sigue tu vida, no tengas miedo de divertirte, de enamorarte, de hacer locuras. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites. Lleva el guardapelo contigo, y así estaré cerca de tu corazón.

Con amor, Fujitaka."

Con lagrimas en mis ojos, guarde la carta en mi bolso y recogí el guardapelo del suelo, y al abrirlo vi una foto de mi madre junto a mi padre, y la contracara decía "siempre contigo".

— Tomo, ¿me ayudarías a ponerme esto en el cuello?  
— Claro, levántate el cabello.

— Entonces—dijo la mama de Tomoyo— está decidido, te irás a mi casa por un mes y después te vendrás a vivir aquí con Anastasia.

— Eso solo si tú quieres mi niña, no te obligare a hacer nada.

— Está bien, en serio, me quiero quedar aquí contigo, solo necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas, a propósito, Ana, Sonomi, ¿me darían un momento a solas con Tomoyo?

— Claro mi niña, cualquier cosa estaré aquí en el pasillo, por si me necesitas, Sonomi, ¿podemos hablar un rato?

— Claro, Tomoyo, nos vemos abajo.

— Si mamá, nos vemos abajo.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y nos quedamos solas Tomoyo y yo.

— Tengo que contarte algo, pero debes prometerme que no saldrá de este cuarto hasta que yo esté lista de contárselo.

— ¡Claro!, ¡Hay me encantan los secretos, son tan emocionantes!, ups, perdón me emocione, lo siento continua.

— Eriol me beso, o yo lo bese a él, no sé muy bien lo que paso.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaah! Pero, pero… ¡él es tu ex!, hay Sakura esto está mal, está muy mal, no debes de estar besando a todos tus ex cada vez que te venga en gana, y Eriol, como reacciono, hay pobrecillo, debe de estar conmocionado y… y…y

Sus preguntas y regaños quedaron suspendidos en el aire cuando alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto y mis nervios se dispararon al ver que Shaoran entraba en el cuarto, y Tomoyo le gritaba.

— ¡NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR!

— Disculpa Tomoyo, pero necesito hablar con Sakura, ¿nos dejas solos un momento?

Tomoyo me miro iracunda, pero yo le hice una seña para que saliera.

— Si te hace daño Sakura, me avisas y yo lo mato con un pelador de papas.

— Está bien, solo danos un momento.

Tomoyo se retiró de la habitación sin quitar la vista de Shaoran en ningún segundo hasta que por fin llego a la puerta y salió.

— Ok, ya que estamos solos, me podrías decir, como lo digo, ¿Por qué me pateaste mis testículos cuando venía a darte el pésame?, ¿Es esa tu manera de reaccionar? Recuérdame entonces nunca felicitarte en tus cumpleaños.

— No sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia Rika?

— ¿A mi qué? —Dijo con una mirada incrédula y comenzó a reírse como un poseso— ¿eso fue lo que ella te dijo?

— Sí, y al parecer si lo son, por cómo se tratan.

— Sakura, ella no es mi novia, cuando me llamo le dije que no me dijera así, que la gente podría pensar mal.

— Pero… ¿por qué no son novios? ¿No te gusta?

— De eso quería hablar contigo, Sakura a mí solo me ha gustado una chica en toda mi vida, Siempre has sido tú, nunca otra y…

De repente Tomoyo abrió la puerta gritando "ok se les acabo el tiempo", y se quedo asombrada al verme enganchada en un beso caliente, hermoso y cálido, con Shaoran, y mientras yo estaba en un limbo con él, y reaccionaba, entraron en el cuarto Eriol, Kimiko, Anastasia y Rika.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Shao?

-¡Niña!

-¡SAKURA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Con la pena del mundo, vi como Anastasia me reprendía, Eriol se colocaba pálido, Rika me gritaba y le gritaba a Shaoran, Tomoyo le gritaba a Rika, y Kimiko estaba de lo más divertida, con lo que estaba pasando, de seguro en menos de una hora todos mis conocidos lo sabrían gracias a ella.

Shaoran fue el que comenzó a hablar.

-Esteee, yo, Sakura y yo simplemente estábamos…

-¡Como pudiste besarla a ella y a mí no!, ella no es rica, ni es linda, ni te puede dar regalos caros, además, ¡sus padres están muertos!, te quieres quedar con una huérfana que…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que en el momento que Rika dijo "sus padres están muertos" Tomoyo le dio una bofetada tan feroz que la hizo golpearse el ojo con la manilla de la puerta, y le dijo.

-Si vuelves a hablar de los padres de Sakura de esa manera, te hare tragarte el celular de manera que solo podrás marcar el 911 con el ombligo.

-lo siento, Sakura lo siento no quise decir eso.

-No, no te preocupes Rika, no paso nada

-¿Pero Sakura?

-DIJE QUE NO PASO NADA TOMOYO

Rika se seguía disculpando conmigo, hasta que llego un momento e el que se acabo mi paciencia.

-¡ya vete o hare que signifique algo de verdad!

Rika palideció y se fue, y mi atención recayó en Eriol, que estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación mirándome con los ojos nublados de pena.

-Oye Eriol yo…

-Sakura, no tienes nada que explicar.

-Sí, si tengo. Te bese a ti esta mañana y fue un error. No fue un error porque fueras tu, fue un error porque estaba buscando algo con lo que distraer mis pensamientos y te use a ti, y….

-¡Sakura para!, fui yo quien te beso, y venia a disculparme, porque vi en tus ojos que ya tu no me amas, pero aun así te bese; lo que no sabía era que ya tuvieras novio, así que Shaoran, también de debo una disculpa a ti.

Para mi sorpresa, Shaoran palideció, trago saliva y dijo.

-No somos novios, así que no hay nada que disculpar.

-Si no somos novios, entonces porque me besaste, o mejor, porque sigues aquí, tú fuiste el que me beso, te debería dar vergüenza, así que vete, ¡largo! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

-Sakura yoo….

-¡LARGO! Es que no entiendes, no te quiero ver, ni escucharte, ni hablarte, ni olerte, ¡largo!

Ya con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas, vi como Shaoran recogía lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y salía por la puerta de mi habitación, Tomoyo lo acerco y le dijo algo apenas audible en el oído. "vaya, primero Eriol y ahora Shaoran, me estoy volviendo toda una donjuán", pensé para mis adentros, y al salir Shaoran, vi que en el cuarto todavía estaban Tomoyo, Kimiko y Anastasia, vaya reunión.

-Espero que estés orgullosa de tus acciones jovencita, y prepárate para las consecuencias.

-Las aceptare, pero, ¿podrían ser otro día?, ya he tenido mucho por hoy.

La mirada de Anastasia se suavizo, y me dijo.

-Claro mi niña, pero solo por hoy, mañana hablaremos de esto.

Salió del cuarto, y ya hastiada vi a Kimiko en la puerta y le dije.

-¿y tú qué quieres?

-¿yo?, nada en particular, solo quería decirles que las chicas y yo vamos a hacer una noche de chicas el viernes en mi casa, y las quería invitar a las dos para que asistan, pero gracias por haberme hecho reir un rato- Kimiko se rio, mientras yo la miraba iracunda- ¿entonces que dicen?

Fue Tomoyo la que respondió.

-Allí estaremos, y Kimiko, ¿podrías, por favor, no comentarle a nadie lo sucedido aquí? Te lo agradecería un montón.

-Claro, pero me debes un favor, ambas me lo deben.

Kimiko es esa clase de chica de las que uno debe de tener cuidado, ya que cuando puede humillar a alguien no titubea, entonces es mejor tenerla de mi lado que en contra, por muy mal que me caiga.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?

-Irnos, ¿A dónde?

-A mi casa tontita, era lo que te venía a decir cuando, cuando….

-Sí, vayámonos, no quiero estar aquí.

-Ok, le diré a mama.

Cuando Tomoyo se fue, me quede mirando las paredes de mi habitación, ahora pintadas de muerte, dolor y muchos secretos, y pensé que mi vida nunca sería igual, que todo cambiaria. Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de irme dije.

-Adiós papa, te quiero mucho, y te extrañare mucho más.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

"Fue un sueño, fue solo un horrible y desesperante sueño. Papa está vivo, no estoy en problemas, y probablemente ya debe de estar por despertarme con ese rico olor de magdalenas caseras recién horneadas."

-Saku, despierta, tu madrina ha venido a verte.

-Tomo, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Me viniste a visitar, se me olvido algo?

-No, Sakura, ¿acaso es que no lo recuerdas? Que lio; te estás quedando en mi casa hasta que Anastasia pueda mudarse a la casa de tus padres.

Si es cierto.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Tomoyo, supe que no había sido un sueño y que mi sueño se había materializado a la realidad. Me levante de la cama, y entre en el baño para ducharme.

Al ver mi cara en el espejo, vi un rostro destruido por la tristeza y la soledad, surcado de ojeras y lágrimas secas, y mucho maquillaje corrido. Entre en la ducha y abrí las válvulas del agua, y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y el frio sepulcral salía de mi alma para dejarle espacio a la calidez.

"te extraño mucho papa, pero sé que nunca me abandonaras".

Abrí la ducha para envolver mi cuerpo en una toalla, y cuando dejaba caer mi pelo mojado y rizado en mis hombros, y me percate que había alguien en un sillón del cuarto vestidor, y al fijarme mejor vi a mi madrina Anastasia con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con una cara de decepción.

-Espero que me puedas dar una explicación valida sobre tu comportamiento de el día de ayer, pero por tu cara de asombro y culpabilidad, me imagino que no la tienes, así que tendrás que escuchar lo que tengo que decir: primero, que…

-Ya sé que estuvo mal besar a Shaoran y también a Eriol y causarles esa confusión, y que mis acciones de ayer fueron inaceptables, así que antes que te propongas a castigarme, te pido perdón Ana, perdón por todo lo que paso, lo que dije, lo que hice y lo que no hice.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes que dañar el discurso que había preparado? Ahora no tengo nada más que decirte.

-De hecho, te quería pedir un favor, ¿podrías contarme una historia de papa y mama?

-¿Estás segura de que puedes soportarlo?

-Se que no lo hare, pero me hará sentir mejor.

-De seguro tú no sabías que yo estuve en tu nacimiento, pero bueno te contare algo.

"En realidad fue un día fuerte, tu mama ingreso al hospital con una hemorragia, y todos pensábamos que iba a tener un aborto, pero cuando el médico de cabecera la vio la llevo al quirófano para salvarte, y nos dejo a todos afuera con una desesperación exasperante."

"Fueron las cinco peores horas de la vida de tu padre, y a cada minuto que pasaba, todo se volvía mas oscuro y triste, pero ya cuando todas las esperanzas se habían ido, el médico salió, y dijo que todo había salido bien en la operación, pero que tú estabas en un estado comatoso, y no hallaban como despertarte."

"Al escuchar tu padre la noticia salió corriendo hasta el ala pediátrica y entro en la habitación donde estaba Nadeshiko dormida, y tú en una camilla de bebe al lado de ella."

"Yo venía detrás de él temiendo que fuese a cometer alguna locura, y al entrar en la habitación lo vi que te cargo y te dijo: mi niña, mi Sakura, nada nos separara, y siempre me tendrás sin importar lo que pase, así que no tengas miedo de abrir tus ojos en este mundo."

"Te abrazo y comenzó a llorar mientras que sus lagrimas caían sobre ti, y el sonido de tu llanto rompió sus sollozos, y se comenzó a reír, cuando de repente Nadeshiko despertó y te agarro, y entonces"

-Sakura, ¡ESCUCHAME!, tenemos que irnos a la escuela.

-Voy Tomo, gracias Ana, me ayudo mucho.

Me cambie y me dirigí a mi primer día como huérfana en la escuela, dispuesta a oír lo que tuvieran que decir.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Ir a la escuela me hizo sentirme "la nueva" de la escuela, todo el mundo me miraba, me hacían preguntas, me abrazaban o me decían que todo iba a estar bien, y mi estrés subió mucho en el transcurso del día.

-Buenos días, señorita Kaho.

-Buenos días Sakura, y a ti también Tomoyo, bienvenidas a la clase, tomen sus asientos, por favor, la clase ya va a comenzar.

-De hecho, quería preguntarle si usted podría darme el día de hoy libre, no me siento con ánimos de rodearme de gente.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero hoy es el debate grupal sobre los desastres naturales y su efecto sobre la humanidad, y necesito que estés presente.

En realidad quería decir que no quería estar cerca de Shaoran, pero me retuve para no tener que dar explicaciones, y me fui a sentar en mi asiento.

Tomoyo y yo fuimos las primeras en entrar, y detrás de nosotras entraron Kimiko, Rika-aun con cara de arrepentimiento al verme-, Meiling, Naoko y Eriol, que al verme se sonrojo y se apresuro a sentarse en su asiento en la esquina del salón.

-Ok, veo que están la mayoría, así que comenzaremos este debate hablando sobre un desastre natural que, ¡señorita Daidouji, entrégueme el teléfono celular o diríjase a la dirección!

Vi a Tomoyo sonrojarse mientras que le entregaba su celular a la señorita Kaho, y al sentarse a mi lado comenzó a murmurar algo en francés que no le entendí, hasta que la curiosidad me venció y le pregunte.

-Oye To, ¿a quién le enviabas?

-No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento, al final de la clase te contare.

La señora Kaho siguió hablando sobre desastres en Europa, América, Tokio, Haití, y de repente, en pleno debate alguien toco la puerta y entro, era Shaoran.

-Señor Li, me gustaría saber a qué se debe este retraso en su hora de llegada.

-Discúlpeme, pero no encontraba como llegar a la escuela, y mi mama se enfermo, así que no tuve una buena noche.

-En ese caso, puede pasar, quedamos en el terremoto de México, así que intégrese al grupo de los hombres y defienda su postura, ya que están perdiendo.

Shaoran paso por al lado mío y dejo caer una nota en mi escritorio.

"Sakura, siento lo que paso, quiero hablar contigo, ve a el vestidor del gimnasio después de clases, te veré allí"

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿qué opina entonces sobre el desastre de México?

-Que es tan hermoso…

-¿hermoso? Que quiere decir con eso.

-Hay discúlpeme, quise decir que fue un desastre causado por la sobre explotación de los recursos minerales que afecto la corteza terrestre.

-Muy bien, prosigamos.

Al final de la clase, las chicas ganaron, por supuesto, y Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos en el salón para hablar.

-Ok Tomoyo, creo que me debes una explicación.

-Primero que todo no te enojes por no habértelo contado antes, lo que pasa es que no había sido el tiempo, y estaba muy ansiosa por contártelo, pero…

-Ve al grano Tomoyo, que estoy apurada.

-Ok. Estoy viendo a alguien, ósea, e estado saliendo con alguien que me trata como a una reina, y es cariñoso y cálido, y besa tan delicioso…

-¡Pero dime quien es!

-Es un chico que conocí en una discoteca, y se llama Touya, tiene 19 años, y es increíblemente sexy.

-Vaya, me alegro por ti Tomoyo, te lo mereces; a propósito, tengo que irme, en casa me cuentas todo con detalles, y con eso me refiero a detalles sucios.

Me despedí de Tomoyo y Salí corriendo a los vestidores, temiendo que Shaoran se hubiera ido, y al llegar, lo encontré sentado en las banquillas de los vestidores, esperándome: llevaba una franelilla blanca, y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azules, y unas botas blancas. Tenía el cabello recién lavado, y se veía tan hermoso sentado allí.

-Temía que no vinieras.

-Y yo que no estuvieras aquí.

-Sakura, quería pedirte perdón, lo que hice no estuvo bien, digo, tú me gustas, me agradas, y no quería ni quiero lastimarte, así que perdóname, por favor.

-Te perdono, y yo te quería decir que también tengo sentimientos por ti, y que sin importar lo que pase, te quiero.

Después de un largo y incomodo silencio, Shaoran me dijo.

-Bueno, y ahora que ya nos hemos dicho lo que teníamos que decirnos, que hacemos.

-Bueno si no hay espectadores esta vez, podemos probar el beso otra vez.

-Sakura, ¿estás segura? No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

- Yo soy la que te lo está pidiendo, así que podrías complacerme.

Poco a poco Shaoran se fue acercando a mí, y yo me acerque a él mientras que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas explotaban de dulce emoción, cuando coloco sus manos en mi cara y llevo su boca hacia la mía.

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, dulce lleno de pasión y lujuria, y a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mejor y mejor, hasta que no resistí la tentación y mis manos se enroscaron en su cuello y el coloco sus manos en mi espalda, y al apretarnos sentí su duro y estructural abdomen contra mi vientre, y se dispararon mil sensaciones dentro de mí, y a cada segundo que pasaba, todo se intensificaba, hasta que me percate que yo estaba recostada en la banca y el estaba encima mío, besándome la boca y el cuello.

Todo seguía y seguía, hasta que sonó el timbre, y el se separo de mi y me dijo con una voz dulce.

-Deberíamos ir a clases, notaran nuestra ausencia.

-Quizás sea lo mejor.

Nos arreglamos y salimos del vestidor, y me sorprendió que al llegar a la puerta Shaoran me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos caminando por los pasillos como dos tortolos enamorados en un mundo paralelo.


	7. Chapter 7

Noches de Oscuro Romance

CAPITULO 7

El resto de la semana paso monótona pero con muchas sorpresas. Shaoran simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderme, ósea, esta semana paso de ser una semana de duelo, a una emocionante historia romántica con el chico de mis sueños, y todo estaba comenzando a salirme bien.

— Buenos días Tomoyo.

— ¡Buenos días Saku!, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

— Bien Tomoyo, muy bien en realidad.

— Oye, ¿vamos a ir a la pijamada hoy? Si quieres nos podemos quedar a comer helado y a ver películas malas.

— La verdad no había pensado en eso… creo que lo mejor será que vayamos, no queremos que Kimiko desate su lengua sobre nosotras, además, quiero salir hoy.

— Ok, pero entonces tendrás que irte sola, Toitoi me vendrá a buscar y vamos a comer y después iremos a…

— ¿TOITOI?

— Si, Touya, ¿es todo un caballero sabes?, aunque a veces quiero que deje de ser un caballero y me bese con pasión mientras que me muerde los labios y que meta su mano debajo de mi camiseta y agarre mis…

— ¡TOMOYO!

— Hay disculpa, se me fue la lengua.

Nos reímos con ganas y nos arreglamos para ir a la escuela, y al salir de la casa nos estaba esperando en la entrada un carro rojo convertible con un chico vestido con una franelilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Cielos, Shaoran se veía tan delicioso desde afuera del carro, y cuando nos acercamos, se bajo y me abraso proporcionándome una serie de besos en la boca y en el cuello.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo deliciosa que eres?

— Sí, lo sé, así que no me comas, mi novio se podría poner celoso.

— Jajaja, ¿tienes novio?

— Sí, y es muy protector conmigo, así que ten cuidado.

— ¡Hola Shaoran!

— Hola Tomoyo, ¿listas para irse?

— Si lo estamos, y me imagino que Sakura va a ir en el puesto del copiloto de ti, así que no me hare ilusiones.

Todos nos reímos, y fuimos hablando hasta llegar a la escuela. Vaya, todo se veía diferente ahora, sin padres y en el último año de la escuela. Pronto nos graduaríamos y cada quien se dirigiría a sus diferentes lugares, y me quedaría sola en mi casa.

— Sakura, ¿está todo bien?

— Sí, solo recordaba… algunas cosas por hacer.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en la escuela, las clases fueron aburridas, como siempre, y en el momento del almuerzo fuimos a almorzar en la plaza de la escuela porque Touya había ido a ver a Tomoyo a la escuela, y no lo dejaron entrar en las instalaciones.

— ¡Hola!  
— Hola Sakura, hola Shaoran, y Hola a ti mi hermosa damisela de la torre.

— ¡Basta Toitoi!, harás que me sonroje.

Todos hablamos durante el receso, y de repente Touya nos preguntó.

— Oigan, ustedes dos, me he enterado de que hoy las chicas de la escuela van a hacer una pijamada en la casa de una tal… Kimiko. ¿Es algo de lo que debería preocuparme?

— No, solo haremos cosas de chicas, ya sabes, algo de vudú y beberemos sangre de vírgenes rubias.

Todos nos reímos de la broma de Tomoyo y sonó la alarma que indicaba el regreso a las clases, Touya se despidió de Tomoyo y después los tres nos dirigimos al salón de la señorita Kaho, pero al llegar al salón se nos informo que estaba enferma y que no iba a poder ir a la escuela ese día, así que nos podríamos ir más temprano.

— Entonces, ¿me acompañas a la casa Shao? Tomoyo va a salir con Touya, y no quiero irme sola.

— Eso me encantaría, pero tengo unas… diligencias que hacer antes de esta noche, y tengo que recoger un recado, así que…

— No te preocupes, nos vemos en la tarde entonces en mi casa.

— ¿Estás segura de irte sola?

— Sí, de todas maneras, le diré a Touya que me deje en casa, nos veremos allá, además que tengo que ir al baño antes de irme.

— Ok, me envías cuando llegues a casa.

— Lo hare, y Shao… te amo

— Y yo a ti, hasta que la luna salga en el día y hasta que las estrellas choquen contra la tierra.

Nos dimos un efusivo beso de despedida y él se fue mientras que yo me dirigía al baño del segundo piso que era el que a mí me gustaba, y al entrar en el cubículo del baño el sonido de una voz me desgarro en dos.

— Eriol, ¿estás seguro de que nadie nos va a encontrar?

— No si hacemos silencio, y recuerda lo que sentimos la última vez que lo hicimos, me dijiste que tenemos una conexión, y lo creo, así que te he deseado desde aquel día hace un mes atrás, he deseado tenerte todos los días.

— Ok, yo también te deseo, pero no hagas mucho ruido.

Entonces comenzó a sonar el sonido rítmico de Eriol al embestir a Rika, y los gemidos silenciosos de Rika mientras ellos dos estaban juntos. Fue entonces cuando mi mente hizo la conexión. Si habían estado juntos hace un mes, eso quería decir que Eriol había estado con Rika mientras que había estado conmigo. Así que salí del cubículo y me pare cerca para que me escucharan y dije.

— Vaya, sería triste que los encontraran aquí, acostándose, y los expulsaran ¿verdad?, pero como yo no soy mala persona, los dejare que se vayan y hare de que esto nunca paso, y ustedes saldrán y no me hablaran más nunca en sus vidas, y si los vuelvo a encontrar, van a desear haber hecho votos de celibato.

Escuche el sonido rápido de medias pantis subiendo y de botones cerrándose, y vi como Rika y Eriol habrían la puerta y salían apresurados y sonrojados los dos.

Cuando se fueron, me fui a mi casa. Tenía que descansar para la pijamada.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Al llegar a casa estaba sola, así que me quite la ropa y quede solo en ropa interior, y me recosté en la cama pensando en los sucesos del dia, tanto buenos como malos.

Primero, estaba la cuestión de que Rika y Eriol estaban juntos, y habían estado acostándose desde antes de que Eriol terminase conmigo.

Segundo, Shao me había dicho te amo.

Tercero, no quería ir a la pijamada pues de seguro Rika estaría allí, pero si no iba, de seguro Kimiko me haría trizas en cuanto me viera en los pasillos del instituto.

Pensando en todo esto me levante de la cama y me dirigí a el computador y cuando abrí mi correo vi que tenía un mensaje de Meiling li.

"oye Sakura, primero que todo siento tu perdida, ten fuerza y pronto todo estará mejor. Y además, creo que para que te mejores necesitas algo de lectura de calidad, así que aquí te dejo un archivo comprimido de un libro llamado Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, disfrútalo y después me dices que tal, yo iré a la pijamada, allí hablaremos mejor."

Vaya, Meiling había hecho un gran cambio conmigo desde que Shaoran y yo éramos novios, porque antes de que estuviéramos juntos nunca me dirigía la palabra al menos que fuera algo necesario.

Comencé a leer el libro, y el sensual señor grey me engancho de inmediato, era tan sensual, tan… sexy, y las cosas que le decía a Anastasia me encantaban.

Cuando iba por el capitulo ocho, y comencé a leer, sentí como los músculos de mi entrepierna se contraían y sentí una precaria necesidad de apretar mis pechos, y al hacerlo, un gemido se escapo de mi boca, y una de mis manos bajo y comenzó a masajear mi monte de Venus, lenta y placenteramente, y mi excitación aumento hasta el punto de que sentí como mi clítoris se hinchaba y mi mano lo buscaba entre mis piernas. Lo comencé a apretar y a masajear y una serie de gemidos se escaparon de mi boca, y sentí como algo despertaba dentro de mí, como una Sakura oscura que me decía "ya era hora, me tenías preocupada, pero ahora sigue así por mí". Continúe masajeando mi clítoris con una mano y con la otra apretaba mis pechos, hasta que una imagen pasó por mi cabeza: Shaoran.

En cuanto pensé en el, sentí como mis músculos se contrajeron mas y mi cuerpo estallaba en una serie de convulsiones placenteras, y comencé a gemir y a gritar de placer. Cuando termine, me sentía nueva, descansada, fresca, y no pude resistir la tentación de escribirle a Shaoran, así que agarre mi celular y le envié.

_De: Sakura._

_Para: Shaoran._

_Anhelo sentir tus labios, y estar contigo, ¿en donde estas?_

Me fui a bañar mientras que esperaba que respondiera y al salir de la ducha, vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_De: Shaoran._

_Para: Sakura._

_Yo también te extraño, si quieres puedo pasar por allí para estar contigo un rato._

_De: Sakura_

_Para: Shaoran_

_Okey te esperare con ansias, ven pronto._

Me senté a ver televisión mientras que esperaba a Shaoran, y los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentos mientras que mi impaciencia aumentaba cada vez más, y un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza: y si me volvía una pervertida sexual, ¿Shaoran sería igual que yo? No podía pensar bien, y todo se estaba confundiendo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, el timbre de la casa sonó, y corrí a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, Shaoran estaba afuera vestido con un jean azul, una camisa blanca y unas nike blancas, y llevaba un ramo de rosas azules y blancas en la mano. No pude evitar pensar en que se veía idéntico al señor Grey, y cuando pensé eso mis piernas se contrajeron.

-Hola.

-Hola, traje rosas para mi hermosa rosa.

-Se ven hermosas, gracias.

-Ahora, puedo entrar, o me dejaras aquí afuera.

Me aparte para que entrara y cuando cerré la puerta, me atrapo y comenzó a besarme en la boca apasionadamente, primero un labio después el otro, y después comenzó a invadirme con su lengua apasionadamente.

Cuando me soltó le dije.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado ese beso, pero según las leyes de la sociedad debo invitarte a comer algo, así que, ¿te gustaría algo?

-Además de ti, me encantaría un café.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y monte el café en la máquina de hacer café, y cuando estaba buscando unas galletas para acompañar el café, mire a Shaoran y sin querer mire su entrepierna y me fije que algo se movió.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba pasando! ¡Le había mirado la cosa de Shaoran! Me dirigí a la máquina para servir el café, y Shaoran me agarro los brazos y me dijo.

-Cambie de opinión, ya no quiero el café, te quiero a ti.

Pude sentir su erección presionándose sobre mis nalgas y no pude resistir soltar un gemido, que Shaoran apago con su lengua, dulce y delicadamente, mientras que me volteaba y me aprisionaba en sus brazos fuertes. Me cargo con sus brazos y me llevo hacia la mesa del comedor y me sentó sin dejar de besarme.

-Mmm Sabes rico.

-No te imaginas lo que te deseo en este momento Shao.

Comenzó a besarme mientras que me quitaba la ropa y yo le iba quitando su camisa, y cuando quedamos completamente desnudos comenzó a proporcionarme una serie de besos en todo el cuerpo que me hicieron convulsionar de placer.

-Dime qué quieres que haga.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya.

En el momento en que dije eso sentí como abria mis piernas y colocaba su erección en mi interior y oleadas de oscuro placer doloroso me invadían una, dos, tres mil veces a la vez, y cuando todo parecía ser perfecto, todo mi cuerpo estallo en un perfecto orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el decía.

-¡Cielos Sakura!

Y el estallo junto a mí.

Nos mantuvimos así por un rato, abrazados y sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, nuestro amor, nuestra unión, y entendí que Shaoran era mío, y yo era de él, y que nadie nos separaría, porque estábamos hechos a la medida perfecta del otro.


End file.
